1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making improved building elements. More particularly it relates to a method of making glass building blocks filled with silicone in which the number of bubbles contained in the silicone is greatly reduced.
2. Background Information
The use of glass blocks in building construction is well-known. They are employed in place of masonry bricks in walls, for example where it is desired to permit viewing through an exterior wall. They are also employed to form internal walls or parts thereof to permit the passage of light and/or for aesthetic reasons.
In GB 1 294 308 there is described a building block comprising a hollow transparent body partially filled with a liquid (e.g. water) and having one oblique wall such that light can be reflected, refracted and filtered by the body of the blocks and by the liquid therein.
In GB 1 495 951 there is described a wall structure comprising a plurality of superposed hollow blocks of material transparent to visible light such as glass. The blocks are partially filled with a transparent liquid (e.g. water) and also contain a prismatic body such that light can be reflected, refracted and filtered. Such a building block is capable of transmitting light through the wall.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,260 that certain faces of glass blocks may be coated with a thin film of organopolysiloxane to prevent the adhesion of mortar thereto.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,032 teaches glass building blocks which are filled with a silicone composition. While such blocks have greatly improved aesthetics, the silicone in these blocks can contain air bubbles which may impair the clarity of the block.
We have now found that building elements can be made comprising a hollow glass block filled with silicone in which the number of bubbles within said silicone is greatly reduced by coating the interior of the block with a silicone prior to its final filling.